


beautiful boy (darling boy)

by hword4cracks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Choking, Dumbification, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light praise, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Threesomes, Top Rose, bottom denali, bottom mik, its smut, light degradation, top denali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hword4cracks/pseuds/hword4cracks
Summary: what happened after the video of mik and rosé drunk kissing on rosés story
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Gottmik, Denali Foxx/Rosé, Gottmik/Rosé (Drag Race), gottmik/denali foxx/rosé
Kudos: 39





	beautiful boy (darling boy)

mik sat in rosés lap, grinding against the older mans hard cock. his blue and pink hoodie was long gone; it didn’t take long for things to heat up after their small kiss on rosés story. as rosés lips trails from miks lips to his neck, the young boys movements against rosé became quicker and more desperate.

“you’re so fucking whiny and i haven’t even touched you.”

gottmik rolled his eyes at the comment, but his stomach fluttered at rosés degradation. the blush on his face must have been apparent, because rosé was quick to comment on miks flushed cheeks.

“what? did you like that?”

mik hid his face in rosés neck, embarrassed to face him. rosé chuckled darkly as he pulled the boys small body closer to him. strong fingers ran across miks jawline, sliding delicately against collarbones and against ribs, before finally reaching his ass. rosé gave an experimental smack and noted the way miks body jerked at the movement.

“you’re so precious. tell me what you want darling boy.”

“please touch me.”

“i am touching you, see?” rosé smirked as he spanked miks ass again. blue eyes fluttered shut and a whine escaped miks lips, and this reaction set rosé on fire.

“just fuck me already,” mik complained.

“maybe if you asked nicely i would. now be a good boy and say please, okay?”

if gottmik wasn't turned on before, he certainly was now. with rosés rock hard cock underneath him, the boy was becoming more and more desperate to have it inside of him.

“please, please fuck me rosé. i need your cock so bad, i need you inside of me so fucking bad.” mik pleaded with desperate eyes. rosé smirked as he picked gottmik up and carried him to his bed. he threw the boy onto the mattress and quickly slid off his sweatpants and boxers.

gottmiks mouth watered watching rosé get undressed, his mind wandering to explicit thoughts of how rosé would fuck him. rosé climbed into bed and started frantically undressing mik before he pressed his lips against the other boys. as their kiss deepened, rosés tongue swiped against miks lip and their kisses got more desperate. their lips parted and before rosé could flip mik onto his stomach, he gently cupped the boys face with his hand.

“are you sure this is okay?” rosé asked, and for a few seconds, blue eyes softened behind the cloud of lust. gottmik could tell that rosé genuinely cared about his well-being, and the boy gave a soft smile as he shook his head.

“i trust you rosie.” rosés heart swelled. strong arms flipped miks lithe body onto his stomach, and rosé forced his ass into the air. hands traced every inch of skin as he explored this foreign body, and his hands crept underneath to palm at miks cock. 

mik whined loudly at the contact, his body twitching slightly.

“please just fuck me already, im begging you.” mik pleaded. 

rosé slipped a strong finger into miks hole to prep the boy, and this contact made mik release a guttural moan. 

“oh baby, you really needed this didn’t you? you’re such a dirty boy.” rosé cooed as he pushed a second finger into his sub. rosé fingered the boy until deeming him ready to take his cock. rosé ripped the foil wrapper with his teeth before rolling the condom down the length of his cock. he drizzled lube against the rubber before asking mik if he was ready, and he received a desperate nod in response.

rosé slowly pushed his cock into miks tight hole, his head falling back at the sensation. 

“fuck, you’re so tight. i love using your little hole for my pleasure.” 

gottmik whined before saying “all for you,” and hearing that made rosé grin like a devil. 

“rosie please, im close.”

“already? jesus christ, you’re so easy. how does anyone put up with you?”

rosés cruel words made mik moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he came. watching his beautiful boy fall apart underneath him was enough to bring rosé to the edge, and he moaned loudly as he came. 

as he removed himself from mik, he tied the condom and tossed it into the trash can by his night stand. mik gave a dopey grin as he cuddled against rosés chest before closing his eyes and dosing off. rosé smiled softly at the sight, running his fingers through miks hair. he wasn’t sure what this meant for them, but he was sure they could make something work. 

as his mind drifted to thoughts of denali and gottmik, rosés fell into a peaceful sleep with a beautiful boy next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> denali will be introduced in part 2 ! ;)


End file.
